Love Is My Game
by animorphs17
Summary: A JoeyMai fic! Joey Wheeler is forced in a battle to the death with Seto Kaiba. Just before Kaiba can finish the job though, a figure in the shadows interupts. But is this new person with Joey, or there to finish the job for Kaiba?
1. A Blue Eyes Battle

DEDICATION: This fic is sent out to Spence! Hope you like it!  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: To be honost, this is just a small piece of a much larger story I have written and hope to get published. The extended version is currently over 250 pages long! But I was reading through and thought this part would make a cute Joey/Mai story. Also There are bits and pieces of interesting stuff through here so enjoy!  
  
so for your veiwing pleasure here we goooo!  
  
(Cheap pop up: Read my fic, Dark Magician Girl: Another Side, Another Story)  
  
Joey looked at the angry Kaiba Corporation goons, wishing that he hadn't gotten into this fight. Ten thugs lay unconcious and wounded, but it was who was coming closer to Joey that he had been after.  
  
"So dog," Seto growled. "We meet again. Did you think I'd let you get away with your disrespect?"  
  
"Naw. I knew you'd hunt me down cuz I used your Blue Eyes against you in Battle City," Joey admitted spitting out a little blood. "Heh, almost won dat duel to. Beaten by your own favorite monsta? Dat would've embaressed you."  
  
(A little spoiler from future Battle City. Joey VS. Kaiba. I don't remember how Joey defeats the Blue Eyes, but he then Monster Reborn it)  
  
Kaiba growled and punched Joey hard in the stomach, maing him double and collapse to all four coughing out small gobbles of blood.  
  
"You dare disrespect me and my Blue Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba sneered. "Stay on all four like the dog you are Wheeler. Face it, you'll never even be a third of the duelist I am."  
  
Joey struggled back up and spat in Kaibas face. "I may neva be a third da duelist, but you'll never be a tenth of da man I am"  
  
Seto turned from Joey. "Heh, is that so?"  
  
Before Wheeler could say anything, Kaiba spun around and put another well placed blow to Joey's stomach. The tough blonde double over with a gasp. Kaiba then brought down an elbow between Joeys back, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Take his deck."  
  
Kaiba's goons descened upon the wheezing Joey, and searched through his pockets. In seconds they had found and stolen his deck and handed it to Seto. He idly flipped through the cards with a sneer on his face.  
  
"The deck that defiled my Blue Eyes White Dragon," Seto snarled. "I should destroy it right here and now."  
  
"G-give me my cards back," Joey demanded getting back to his feet unsteadily.  
  
"You want your precious Gamble deck back Wheeler? Here! Take your pathetic mess back dog!"  
  
(in Japan Joey's deck his called a Gamble deck. In the dub its a luck deck)  
  
Seto Kaiba started fling the cards at Joey. Each card struck him hardwith the edges, leaving small cuts that dribble blood. The rain of cards ended and Joey swept them up with one hand, then looked up to see Seto with his Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
(Joey gets his Red Eyes Black Dragon back at the end of Battle City. They don't show the duel, but Battle City ends with Joey and Yugi load their duel disks and say their Battle City is not over yet.)  
  
"G-give me my Red Eyes back," Joey demanded getting up shakily.  
  
Kaiba smiled a cruel smile. "You want your precious dragon back? Maybe I should do to it what I did to Yugi's Grandfather's Blue Eyes."  
  
"Give me my Red Eyes now Kaiba!"  
  
"If you want your precious Dragon so much dog, come take it from..."  
  
The rest of Kaiba's sentance was cut off as Joey sent a kick into Kaiba's stomach, knocking him down and sending the Red Eyes Black Dragon card fluttering to the ground..  
  
"Wasted time talkin," Joey taunted as Kaiba got up.  
  
"You'll pay for that Wheeler."  
  
Seto attacked in a rage and threw a punch to the stomach followed by a high kick to the face that sent Joey to the ground. He rolled out of the way as Kaiba brought a foot down on where his head had been a second earlier  
  
Joey got back upand spat out several large globs of blood. With lightening speed, Kaiba was on Joey, launching visious punches, but Joey miraculously managed to dodge each powerful blow. After several failed attacks, Kaiba stepped back with a growl.  
  
"Whats wrong rich boy?" Joey taunted. "To fast for you?"  
  
"I was going easy on you dog. I want you to suffer, and you will!"  
  
Seto lashed out a punch aimed for the chest. Joey easily stepped aside, but Kaiba had expected this. A second fist swung out and caught Joey square in the nose. Joey fell back, clutching his nose as blood trickled down, through his fingers, but Kaiba did not stop.He continued his assault with an attack to the stomach and two to the chest. Joey flew back with blood openly flowing from his mouth and nose. He got up slowly, but was knocked back down by an uppercut. He didn't get back up.  
  
"Look at the pathetic mutt," Kaiba spat. "Stay down like the miserable beast you are."  
  
Seto took two steps torward the still body. Suddenly Joey sprung to life, his foot shooting out and connecting with Kaiba's knee. Seto fell back with a cry of shock and pain while Joey got up and went on the offensive. Unable to block theese new blows, Kaiba fell back in shock after being struck numerous times in the chest and face.  
  
Joey swungs his leg around in a sweep kick and caught Kaiba in the back of the leg knocking him to the ground. With a curse Kaiba snapped his fingers. Before Joey could do anymore, the goons were upon him. Joey fought back, and succeeded knocking one man to the ground, but it was not enough. Soon Joey was pinned against the wall, out of breath, bleeding, and barely concious. Already large welts were forming around his eyes and allover his body. His blue shirt now stained with his own blood. Joey somehow managed to lift his head to look at the approaching Kaiba.  
  
"Look at you now Wheeler," Seto laughed. "Bloodied. Beaten. Broken."  
  
"Hey Kaiba. I tink I hear your mom callin," Joey croaked. "Oh wiat. Dat cant be right. She's dead."  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed in rage and he brought a fist into Joey's stomach, causing him to wheeze and spit out more blood.  
  
"You dare disrespect my Dragon, and now my parents?" Kaiba snarled. "You're dead Wheeler. But I'm going to make you suffer first."  
  
Kaiba reached into one of the many pockets of his jacket and pulled out a six inch long steel bowie knife. With a glint of sick lust in his eyes, Kaiba ran his tounge along the side of the sharpened metal. The blade was then caressing Joey's throat, touching but not digging in yet.  
  
(seemingly popular in Japanesse Yu-Gi-Oh and the manga. Villians are always licking things. Marik licked knives and the Millinum Rod, Yami Bakura licked the Millenium Eye, and Ushio licked a knife too. I personally don't know why though. Looks pretty bad assed though)  
  
"Beg for you life Wheeler," Seto laughed. "Beg like a dog, and maybe I'll make it quick for you."  
  
Joey glared at Kaiba and spat a gooey wad of blood onto his face.  
  
"Filthy bastard." Joey snarled. "Burn in hell."  
  
Kaiba wiped away the offending bloody loogie. "So be it. I'll see you in hell." 


	2. Mai Guardian Angel

DEDICATIoN: With this chapter, I send out to wheelershanyou! I saw your review as constructive. Not a flame, so here's one for you!  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: I have taken time and read the reviews and am doing what people said is needed, mostly by wheelershanyou. To answer what she/he (dunno which you are) said, Kaiba is a jerk. Simple as that. Joey's Dialogue is staying. I tried typing with Joey having normal English, and it just didn't feel.. well... Joey As for Author notes in the story, again I'll take the advice and save them for after the story. As to Seto with a blade, I have thought heavily about this and come to a conclusion. Personally I live Seto does not mind getting his own hands dirty and doing his own 'work' so to say. Also I believe Seto to be very...spiteful and full of pride. So for a duelist like Joey, to not only beat his Blue Eyes, but then to use it against him, well that would set Kaiba off to want to do the job personally. Now for the fic, and in true Yu-Gi-Oh fashion....  
  
(Yami standing with the cards whirling in the background) Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh....  
  
"So dog," Seto growled. "We meet again. Did you think I'd let you get away with your disrespect?"  
  
"Naw. I knew you'd hunt me down cuz I used your Blue Eyes against you in Battle City," Joey admitted spitting out a little blood. "Heh, almost won dat duel to. Beaten by your own favorite monsta? Dat would've embaressed you."  
  
Kaiba growled and punched Joey hard in the stomach, maing him double and collapse to all four coughing out small gobbles of blood.  
  
"You dare disrespect me and my Blue Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba sneered. "Stay on all four like the dog you are Wheeler. Face it, you'll never even be a third of the duelist I am." "The deck that defiled my Blue Eyes White Dragon," Seto snarled. "I should destroy it right here and now."  
  
"G-give me my cards back," Joey demanded getting back to his feet unsteadily.  
  
"You want your precious Gamble deck back Wheeler? Here! Take your pathetic mess back dog!"  
  
Seto Kaiba started fling the cards at Joey. Each card struck him hardwith the edges, leaving small cuts that dribble blood. The rain of cards ended and Joey swept them up with one hand, then looked up to see Seto with his Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"G-give me my Red Eyes back," Joey demanded getting up shakily.  
  
"If you want your precious Dragon so much dog, come take it from..."  
  
The rest of Kaiba's sentance was cut off as Joey sent a kick into Kaiba's stomach, knocking him down and sending the Red Eyes Black Dragon card fluttering to the ground.. Joey swungs his leg around in a sweep kick and caught Kaiba in the back of the leg knocking him to the ground. With a curse Kaiba snapped his fingers. Before Joey could do anymore, the goons were upon him. Joey fought back, and succeeded knocking one man to the ground, but it was not enough. Soon Joey was pinned against the wall, out of breath, bleeding, and barely concious. Already large welts were forming around his eyes and all over his body. His blue shirt now stained with his own blood. Joey somehow managed to lift his head to look at the approaching Kaiba.  
  
"You're dead Wheeler. But I'm going to make you suffer first."  
  
Kaiba reached into one of the many pockets of his jacket and pulled out a six inch long steel bowie knife. With a glint of sick lust in his eyes, Kaiba ran his tounge along the side of the sharpened metal. The blade was then caressing Joey's throat, touching but not digging in yet. Joey glared at Kaiba and spat a gooey wad of blood onto his face.  
  
"Filthy bastard." Joey snarled. "Burn in hell."  
  
Kaiba wiped away the offending bloody loogie. "So be it. I'll see you in hell."  
  
(Yu-Gi-Oh Theme here)  
  
"So be it. I'll see you in hell."  
  
"Like hell you will!," a female voice called out.  
  
Kaiba's head jerked to the end of the alley, where a figure now stood. Clearly a feminie body, but whoever it was was concealed by the shadows. However, what was not concealed was the .45 snub nosed revolver in her hand, now aimed directly at Kaiba.  
  
"Kill her," Kaiba ordered.  
  
"Kaiba, by the time they could draw and shoot their weapons, I can have four rounds already out," the woman growled. "Are you truly willing to gamble one of those four won't catch your head?"  
  
Kaiba's eyes shifted from the woman, to his own goons, then to Joey. Not one to gamble his life against such bad odds, he released Joey with a growl and stepped back with his hands in the air. The Goons did like whys. Joey slumped to the ground with a sigh.  
  
"Cops are already on their way asshole. I advise you leave."  
  
Kaiba spat in the direction of the woman and looked down at Joey. "I think Wheeler learned his lesson for now. Lets go."  
  
Him and the goons all turned and walked the other way. The figure stayed with her gun aimed at their retreating back, until they were out of sight. She then lowered her gun and ran over to Joey. Kneeling down next to him, she put a hand under his jaw and lifted his face.  
  
"You always seem to be able to get into some kind of trouble don't you Joseph?" the woman teased.  
  
Joey looked up with a weak smile. Only one person called him that name, and sure enough, first thing he saw was the give away tell-tale blonde hair.  
  
"Hey, I can get into trouble," Joey smiled. "I got my guardian angel."  
  
The lovely Mai Valentine laughed. "Mai: Guardian Angel? Is that my new nickname?"  
  
"Nope. You'll always be Mai-Mai," Joey mumbled. "Did you really call da cops?"  
  
"Hun, with your record I'd be an idiot to call them." Mai smiled. "Now, lets get you out of here."  
  
Mai wrapped her arms around Joey, under his arms and he placed an arm around her shoulders. While it would show alot of strength to say Joey did most of the walking, that would be a lie. For the most part it was Mai who dragged a hobbling Joey along to her oh so yummy Dodge Viper. Settting a towel up so Joey's blood wouldn't stain her seats, Mai went to the driver side and started the car up.  
  
"So what'd you do that got Kaiba so pissed at you?" Mai asked as she swung the car into the main stream of traffic.  
  
"Back in Battle City," Joey mumbled. "I managed ta get control of a Blue Eyes. Kinda upset him I guess."  
  
Mai raised an eyebrow with an amused chuckle. "You guess? Hell, nobodies dumb enough to try to poke fun at Kaiba that way... well... I guess somebody is."  
  
Joey smiled a little at this teasing comment, while Mai winked to show she was joking. She then reached down under her seat and pulled out a small vinyl pouch. Mai handed it too Joey without taking her eyes off the road.  
  
"Emergency medical kit," she explained. "You know, bandages, peroxide, rubbing alchol. The usual. Fix yourself up a little hun."  
  
"Ummm Mai? Dere's a half drunk bottle of vodka in here," Joey said with a laugh, opening the pouch.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! I was wondering where that went."  
  
Joey just laughed, setting the bottle aside and used the vanity mirror to see where his wounds were. Mai kept her eyes on the orad, but glanced ocaisionally over to Joey, slightly worried and concerned. After ten minutes she rolled her eyes in a mix of annoyance and amusement.  
  
"Joseph, you're going to need to put the peroxide and bandages on eventually."  
  
"Do I gotta?"  
  
"Oh for the love of..."  
  
Mai slammed on her brakes and swung the car around into a U parking perfectly in a spot. Very James Bondish. She then looked at Joey and reached over grabbing the peroxide and his face.  
  
"Don't be such a baby!" Mai yelled. "It's not going to sting... much."  
  
"C'mon Mai! I don't need dat stuff!" Joey groaned, struggling against Mai and the seatbelt unsuccesfully.  
  
Mai growled and put Joey in a headlock, pulling his head over onto her chest. Joey instantly stopped struggling, face turning red realizing where his head was. Mai's face was equally red, but she was taking advantage of his stunned situation, and applying the peroxide. In less time then it took for Joey to gawk at himself in the mirror, Mai had cleaned him, bandaged him, and fixed his collar so he didn't look quite so sloppy. she then pushed him back to his own seat.  
  
"Now was that so hard Joseph?" Mai demanded with a playful smirk.  
  
"Tanks Mai," Joey mumbled. "And for da record, I could've easily gotten out of dat headlock. Just da seatbelt stopped me."  
  
"Uh huh. Sure."  
  
"It did!"  
  
Mai just laughed and whipped the car back into traffic, narrowly missing an Escort. She then floored it down the highway, Joey clinging to the seat in fear, trying not to yell.  
  
"So where's your house at Joey?" Mai asked, keepipng an eye peeled for cops as she drove 110 MPH.  
  
"Ummm... about dat..."  
  
"Hmmm?" Mai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well ya see... my dad's not exactly father of da year... and is kind of fond of da booze so to say..."  
  
"You mean an alcholic?"  
  
"Yeah... but anyways... he said dat if I came home like dis again..."  
  
Mai frowned. "I'm sorry Joey... I didn't know."  
  
"Not something you talk about much..."  
  
"Yeah... but still... I never would've guessed. Your so sweet, and thoughtful, and cu... kind. I never would've thought your dad would be a drunk."  
  
Joey didn't say anything, but just looked out the window. Mai frowned, still blushing from her almost slip, and put a hand on his shoulder. She then bit her lip embaressed, but with a small happy smile.  
  
"Ummm... I guess, you'll just spend the night at my house," Mai suggested.  
  
Her face went instantly red at the suggestion, as visions of Joey walking around in just his boxers paraded through Mai's head. She tried not to think of those boxers falling down and sure enough they did. Mai felt her face just got even redder as the thought happened  
  
Now it was Joey's turn to be surprised and embaressed. He looked at Mai sheepishly, visions of walking in on Mai in the shower and her whacking him around for it danced in his head. Joey then kind of shrugged and felt his face flush and become warm.  
  
"Tanks Mai, but I don't wanna be a bother on you or anything."  
  
"It wont be a problem Joey," Mai assured him. "What's the worse that can happen? 


End file.
